Lullaby
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Kaite who was once at the top of her game slowly fell down and sprialed out of control the only thing to bring her back was Randy and the song that she held onto one night when she thought her life was gone Lullaby.


A/N: Sorry I haven't been as active on here lately been dealing with some writers block and that has finally passed for now. I want to thank Krista Hardy-Cena for the help on this one shot and also Nickelback as this is done to their song 'Lullaby'. Their song has been playing non stop on my car radio, my mp3 player and it inspired me to write this one shot.

Kaite who was once at the top of her game slowly fell down and sprialed out of control the only thing to bring her back was Randy and the song that she held onto one night when she thought her life was gone Lullaby.

Lullaby

Katie Summers didn't know if she could take it any more she had lost everything. That is everything that was important to her, with in weeks she lost her job, her boyfriend and even her family. Katie had it all, the wonderful job as she was the marketing vice president with one of the most prominent advertising agencies in the world and had worked on accounts for numerous company's and one of them happened to be the WWE. While Katie was working with the WWE she was getting to know the superstars and one stood out to her in more ways than one, then again he was the closest thing she had to family in a long time and that was Randy Orton. Katie had been given the time to travel and work with some of the stars and when she told Randy he jumped at the chance to spend time with her and he offered for her to room and travel with him.

6 months ago...

Katie was at the top of the world when she found out that she would be working with the WWE and getting to spend time with the Stars and figuring out what they were going do with their Be A Star campaign. Katie was all smiles when she called Randy and told him the good news. Randy told her right then and there she was rooming and traveling with him and its not like she could turn him down because she also knew how stubborn the man was. When Randy got an idea stuck in his brain he went with it and wouldn't give up till he had what he wanted and that was Katie rooming and traveling. Randy even went to Vince and told him about Katie when the campaign was getting started and told him to check her out and her company and Vince was impressed to say the least and signed on with her company and asked for Katie to take the lead on it and he was so impressed by what she had come up with he wanted her to get to know the Stars and see what they wanted out of the campaign as well.

Randy happened to be in Phoenix, AZ when Katie called to tell him the good news. What she didn't know he was headed to her house. While she was trying to pack for the road she heard her doorbell ring. Sighing and taking a break from packing Katie walked down the stairs and noticed there was a black truck in her driveway and looked out the peephole but there was nothing but darkness. It was then she knew who was at her door and it was one of her closest friends Randy Orton.

"What are you doing here Orton?" Katie asked

"Coming by to see you and pick you up as you are traveling and rooming with me." Randy said as he hugged her close.

"Come in Randy and I am still up packing." Katie said as Randy stepped inside the comfy Arizona home that Katie had decorated herself and smiled at the numerous pictures of the two of them hanging on the wall. Randy followed Katie upstairs to her bedroom and he smiled at the colors two of his favorite a light blue and black done perfectly, then again Katie was a perfectionist.

"It is okay we have two days off and we can try to relax and then hit the road." Randy said as he sat down on Katie's bed and smiled up at her while she went back to packing her suitcase.

"That is always a good thing at least you get time to relax some." Katie said

"Yeah, but I would like to relax with one of my good friends." Randy said and pulled Katie down on the bed with him. Katie rolled to face him and he places a kiss to her forehead. "Question"

"Sure what is going on?" Katie asked as she snuggled into him

"Can I crash here with you? I didn't want to book a hotel room." Randy said as he held her close

"That is fine Randy, you always know when you are here that you don't need a hotel, you can stay here anytime." Katie said "Now I have to finish packing or it wont be done for when we hit the road."

Randy just smiled at Katie and watched as she went about packing her clothes as she didn't really know how long she was going to be out on the road. It didn't take long to finish packing and she couldn't help but laugh at Randy who was passed out on her bed. Katie took her bags down to the front door and started to lock up when she saw someone else pulling into her drive and smiled even more when it was John Cena who was Randy's best friend. Katie at one time had been introduced to a few of the Raw Roster when she had taken a two week vacation and she had formed an instant friendship with John. Katie smiled when John reached her front porch and opened the door right away as she didn't really want to deal with a no sleep grumpy Randy if he woke up.

"Hey John come on in." Katie said as she opened her front door.

"Hello Katie it is good to see you again. Let me guess he is sound asleep?" John asked knowing that his best friend here lately hadn't been getting enough sleep.

"Yes he is and hasn't been asleep long and I think it would be a good idea for him to sleep." Katie said "What have you guys been doing traveling non stop?"

Vince likes to book tours for two or three weeks with no break and when the stars had a small one they took advantage of it and normally caught up on sleep. This happened to be one of those stints out on the road and it just started and she didn't mind as she usually worked odd hours trying to get projects done at work. Katie smiled at John and decided to go and wake up Randy as she wanted to spend time with him before hitting the road. Randy was sleeping soundly and it broke her heart to have to wake him but she also wanted her bed back. Katie smiled at Randy who was stretched out on her bed she wanted to join him but John was still here. As Katie went to wake up Randy she smiled when John poked his head in and asked if he could crash in her guest room which she just nodded her head in agreement and turned her attention back to who was sleeping in her bed. Katie just shook her head and went about getting ready for bed and after she washed her face and brushed her teeth she changed into a pair of shorts and one of her Randy Orton shirts to sleep in.

"Randy move over." Katie said as she climbed into her bed and slipped underneath the covers.

"I don't want to move I am too comfy the way it is." Randy mumbled

"Then at least get under the covers." Katie said and smiled at him and watched as he stood and stretched and then pulled off his shirt, his shoes and then jeans. Randy padded into the bathroom and used it and then climbed into bed next to Katie and pulled her close and pressed a sweet kiss to her pouty lips and then pressed a kiss to her forehead before holding her close.

The next morning came too early for everyone as there were people calling Katie to see how she was doing and then Randy's phone would go off and then John's none of them could sleep in. Katie after the last person called hung up on them and then put her phone on silent and got out of bed and used the bathroom and climbed back in bed next to the warm body that held her all night long. John on the other hand couldn't sleep and got up and since he knew the area well he changed clothes and went for a five mile run and then cleaned up and got ready to do a full day of media. While John was off on his run, Katie and Randy were still snuggled into each other and sleeping when the house phone finally rang. Katie groaned after seeing who is was and it was her mom, not wanting walk so she told Randy to pick up Randy did.

"Hi Kathey how are you?" Randy asked and smiled at Katie who kicked him out of bed and then he pulled on some shorts and walked out of the room.

"I am good Randy why are you answering my daughter's phone?" Kathey asked

"Well she was nice enough to let me crash here as we both start on the next tour as she working on the Be A Star campaign and I asked if I could stay here last night." Randy answered knowing it would still piss off her mom that a man had answered Katie's phone and she had no idea what was going on.

"I see you talked her into staying with her last night. Randy you know I don't approve of men staying at Katie's house with her alone and no one there to keep things under control." Kathey said

"Kathey you have known me for years and would I ever hurt Katie?" Randy asked

"No but you would pull at her heart strings and those are broken enough the way it is." Kathey said and hung up.

Randy never tried to understand Katie's mom or dad. They had always protected Katie the best they could growing up and that meant no outside influences, no nothing. When Katie graduated from college she took the job in Phoenix as it was the furthest from her parents and she was doing great, had made a name for herself. True she had her own ups and downs but she was doing it all on her own. Katie was at the top of her game in her company and it was easily seen why Vince had hired her even if she was a friend of Randy Orton. Katie sat up in her bed and shook her head at her mom, she knew if she didn't answer her cell phone each time her mom called she would wait about ten minutes and call her house phone and each time they got into it. Katie smiled at Randy when he walked into her room and handed the phone back to her and smiled at Katie.

"I am sorry about my mom Randy she is way too over baring or protective I would say." Katie said and got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom where she used it and walked back out.

"It is okay honey. That is your parents nature anyways, always has been and always will be." Randy said "Now I know John is here but I dont' see him."

"Knowing your best friend like you do where would you say he is?" Katie asked

Randy couldn't help but laugh a little he hated it when she answered a question of his with a question of her own. It wasn't long and the front door was opening and in walked John. "Gee you finally made it out of bed I see."

"Just because you can run on very little sleep and still function just fine doesn't mean the rest of us want sleep. How was the run?" Randy asked as he started the coffee maker while Katie started in on breakfast.

Over the next few months Katie gathered information and worked on the project the best she could. Her bosses were pleased with the work she was doing and so was Vince. Katie had finally completed the project and launched the Be A Star and it was a hit not only with the Stars but also the WWE Universe. Katie was happy that everyone else was happy. While back at work she started dating some one who wasn't doing the best of things and she easily fell into the way of life her boyfriend, sleep, party, and drugs and just not being happy. Katie's work ethic was gone, she quit showing up for work on time and soon lost the title of Vice President and soon lost her position at the company as well. Katie knew that she wasn't happy and soon enough started to cut herself and soon enough landed herself in the hospital. Katie reached out to family asking for help but her parents said I am sorry you brought this onto yourself you have to help yourself we can't do it. Katie called the one person she knew she could always count on but it went straight to voicemail.

"_Randy call me back please. I need someone to talk to I don't know what happened just call me" _

Randy heard the message and called Katie but she never picked up. He didn't know what to do, so he did the best thing he knew what and booked the next flight out to see her in Phoenix. Randy had talked to Vince and since he needed to rehab his back after he had been injured, Vince allowed him to take the time and heal. The flight to Phoenix was torture on Randy as he didn't know what had happened to Katie, she sounded scared, that wasn't the Katie he knew. Randy rented a car and drove straight to Katie's house which when he arrived he saw that the front door was opened and noticed that everything in Katie's house was a solid mess, nothing was the same as it was six or seven months ago. Randy walked into the kitchen and it was full of bottle of beers that lined the wall, every since one of them had been cleaned out and well stacked neatly in rows and by brand. He knew that was the work of Katie but the rest wasn't. Randy decided to call John to help him clean up the house and get things back in order and called a cleaning crew. As Randy walked through the house he could see new pictures in frames that lined the mantle of the fireplace, shelves on the walls and they were of Katie and her new boyfriend Eric. Randy headed upstairs to check on Katie and he what he saw wasn't Katie, it was someone who looked like Katie but it wasn't.

"Katie?" Randy asked quietly as knelt by her bed.

She never answered as she was sleeping so soundly as she hadn't slept in days it looked to like to him that she hadn't slept in two weeks. Randy climbed into bed with her and pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back and held her close happy that she was breathing. It wasn't long after he arrived that John pulled into the drive and was met by someone who wanted to know who he was and why he was at his girlfriends house.

"Can I help you?" Eric asked

"No you can't I am headed into to see Katie thank you." John said

"Who the hell do you think you are going into my girlfriend?" Eric asked

"John Cena, one of her best friends. Now move aside and let me through." John growled.

"NO you wont go and see Katie." Eric said.

Randy heard the noise downstairs and tired to get up but Katie had a tight grip onto his arm. "What is it Katie?"

"Don't leave me he will hurt me. This is all because of him Randy." Katie said and showed Randy her arms and he was shocked when he had been her a few weeks before he didn't see any of it, the marks were fresh, some were recent and some were scared, the rest he knew wasn't her.

"Its okay baby just rest John and I will handle him." Randy said before pressing a kiss to her forehead and climbing out of bed and walking downstairs to see what was going on.

Once he reached the front door he could see some guy standing in the middle of the doorway that lead into the house and John was staring him down. The guy didn't know what or who was behind him.

"I suggest you leave before Katie knows your here man." he said

"Katie knows I am coming. I come to see her every time I am in town. And guess what the time is now so I would move before you hurt yourself trying to move me." John said

"What in the blue hell is going on down here?" Randy asked from behind the other guy who was stunned that anyone was in Katie's house as he had just scored big and was going to share it with Katie.

"I can't get in to my best friend's house to see her and this punk wont let me." John said

"Eric is that your name?" Randy asked

"What is it to you?" he asked

"Because I asked. I suggest you listen to the both of us and leave, not only Katie's house, her life and her alone. I catch you here or trying to get ahold of her I will finish you off." Randy said

"What ever you say man." Eric said with a smirk on his face "I will see you later then"

"Threat or promise?" John asked

"Both" Eric said and got into his car and left.

John smiled at Randy and knew that there would be trouble later and they needed to be careful. John walked in to the same sight that Randy did. He knew this wasn't Katie at all. Randy sat down on the couch and started to cry this wasn't easy as this had been him a few years ago when he was in the darkest place in his life, and between Katie and John he was able to pull himself out of it and he was happier man now, he also wanted to pull himself out of that dark place as he wasn't a happy and he was now, thanks to the family and friends who had supported him a few years back when he had been at his lowest point in his life.

"The cleaning crew will be here soon. I need to check on Katie." Randy said and John just nodded his head and walked into the kitchen and started to pick up all the bottles of beer and throw them away. Randy smiled when he walked back into Katie's room and saw that she wasn't in bed any longer but when he couldn't find her he started to panic. Randy searched the entire upstairs and finally saw Katie looking out the window and walked up behind her and held her close. "What is going on Katie?"

"Randy I don't know. It all hurts. My parents don't care about me, they haven't seen their own daughter in almost five years. Eric was sweet and gentle at first, then got rough, it wasn't long and my job let me go saying they didn't need me anymore. I wanted to end it so many different times I just couldn't." Katie cried into Randy's chest."I want my life back to where it was"

"Shh baby just rest, its okay, we will help you both John and I. You both there for me when I hit rock bottom and helped me be who I am today and I am still thankful that you helped me." Randy told her as he held her close and told her it would be okay as tears ran down his face and hers as well.

By that night the house was completely clean, thanks to the cleaning crew, John and Randy, Katie tired to help but she didn't have the strength to go on. John was worried about her and so was Randy. John was thankful that Randy had at least the next six to eight weeks off. John held Katie that night as she cried into his arms she kept repeating

"I am so sorry". Randy had run out to get supper that night as no one felt like cooking, he wasn't gone long till the doorbell rang and John answered the door and was sorry he did as it was Eric with two of his friends, thankfully Randy was only gone for a few minutes and was back when he saw that Eric was trying to push his way into the house. Randy made his way into the house and reminded Eric that it wouldn't be pretty if he was to come back, what Eric didn't know is that Katie had a house full of people that actually cared about her and would do anything to protect her at all cost. that night as everyone headed to bed Randy helped Katie change into some shorts and a shirt of his that was now huge on her. Randy quickly got himself ready for bed and popped one of his favorite songs into her CD player that was right by her bed and had it on repeat _Lullaby _by Nickelback

**"Lullaby"**

Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Well, everybody's hit the bottom  
Everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah, everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on...

Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out

To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

As the song played all night Katie could hear Randy softly singing to the song as he held her close and rubbed her back. Katie finally shed tears her heart breaking as she listened to the song. Randy felt the tears on his chest as she cried and held her close and shed tears of his own. As the next few days passed Katie got help and joined a group for addiction and also for depression and as the weeks passed she was back on track and getting healthy again. Soon it was time for Randy to head back out on the road and offered for her to come with him. Katie declined saying she need to find work, what she didn't know is Randy had talked to her boss and she had her job back but not as vice president but assistant to the vice president and to work herself back up to where she had been before.

"I don't want you to leave Randy." Katie said as she watched him pack his bags.

"I know I don't want to leave either honey. But I have to go, my fans miss me and I miss that ring. Come with me." Randy said

"I can't Randy, I need to look for a job now that my life is back on track, I want to thank you for everything you have done." Katie said

"You are most welcome. I recall a time where I needed two of my best friends to come to my aide and I was more than happy to do this for you Katie." Randy told her "Oh I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really what is that?" Katie asked

"I talked to Jackie and she has given you a job at the company being an assistant to the vice president right now and you can earn her trust back and have your old job back honey." Randy said

"Thank you Randy thank you so much." Katie said as she hugged Randy close who returned the hug "I love you Randy thank you for everything."

"I love you too Katie." Randy said before pressing his lips to hers to claim them in a sweet tender kiss.

They spent the day together Katie hated it that he had to leave and it was tearing Randy apart as he didn't want to leave the love of his life. They had their laptops and skype working on them as they would chat before bed each night. They were both happy for unlimited minutes and texting because after he left they spent time talking, texting and at night they were finally able to see each other only if for a few minutes. Randy was happy that Katie was back on track and working as she called him a few times from the phone at her desk just to say hi or that she missed him. Randy would fly out on his days off and spend the time with her. Randy had been home as he calls it a few weeks later and had to leave out the next day pretty early and had a cab come pick him up from Katie's and once he as gone Eric who had been following and watching Katie making sure she was really alone decided to pay a visit to Katie. That night when Katie got home from work she sent Randy a text saying that she was home all was secure for the night and she was going to take a shower and relax. Randy replied with alright baby I love you and talk to you in a bit getting ready for my match.

Katie heard the doorbell ring and not paying any attention to who was there thinking it was John as he came out pretty often when he had his breaks and opened the door only to get hit straight in the face. Katie tired to run but the person was bigger than her and quickly grabbed for her and threw her into the bedroom and let her have it, the song

"Lullaby" was on the radio on repeat again and she listened as she tried to fight back but Eric had finally knocked her out as he kept up the assault on Katie. Randy's match was brutal but couldn't wait to talk to Katie. After sending her a text that he finally won his match and that he was getting cleaned up he checked his phone and nothing.

**Katie you okay babe miss you RKO**

No response which scared Randy as he kept texting her and calling her as well. Katie always answered her cell phone or sent him a text if she was in a meeting. Nothing which scared Randy to no end. Ted DiBaise Jr was in the locker room and saw the panic on Randy's face and knew something was wrong and told Randy to go and he would meet him in Phoenix to go to Katie. Randy flew out of the arena and hailed a cap to the airport and booked a flight home, by the time he reached Katie's it was close to midnight, he saw the front door open and knew that something had happened. Randy called out to Katie who didn't answer, he checked the first floor and her dinner was still sitting now cold. Randy ran up to their bedroom and when he opened the door he was scared that she was gone as she was all bloody, beaten and bruised. Randy checked her over and she was at least breathing on her own. After calling the medics he held her in his arms cradling her to him crying as the song "Lullaby" played in the background. It wasn't long and the medics were there and checked Katie over before taking her to the hospital. Randy jumped into his his truck that he rented and followed the medic's to the hospital and was allowed to sit in with Katie till the doctor walked in to see what all was going on.

"Hi I am Dr Josh Chargin what happened with Katie?" he asked

"I am Randal Orton we are dating and she has had a rough few last weeks and I helped her come back to her own self and well while I just left yesterday she was in a good mood and well this happened by her ex boyfriend Eric Crossen and well I don't know what to say. She was working staying clean and healthy she had bounced back because she never got really addicted to the stuff he had been doing to her or the cutting." Randy said

"I have seen her in here once or twice when a friend of hers brought in a few weeks ago she was scared out of her mind that Eric would find out." Dr Chargin said

"I remember that she and I talked that night she told me she wasn't feeling good." Randy said and looked down at Katie who was still sleeping.

"Well let me check her over and I will get x-rays and I would like to keep her for the next few nights." Dr Chargin said

"Okay. I can tell you now I wont leave here much." Randy said

"That is okay she needs someone who is in her life that is a positive on her." Dr Chargin said

After having x-rays done Katie was starting to come around more and started to cry the minute she saw Randy who held her close as she cried into his chest. Randy barely left the hospital in two days nor had he slept. John along with Jeff Hardy and Ted DiBiase Jr also flew out to help take care of Katie and Randy.

"Randy you know you can go home and get some sleep." Katie said as she laid back in the hospital bed

"Honey you can tell me all you want to go and get some rest but I am not leaving." Randy said as he crossed the room and pressed a kiss to Katie's forehead and sat down on the bed next to her and held her close.

"Do you actually think he would leave Katie?" John asked from the door way of the hospital room

"Nope never he wont leave her he loves her too much." Ted said from beside him

"What are you two doing here?" Randy asked as the two walked into the room

"Well for one you left all your bags in our room and I told you I would get them too you or did you forget?" Ted asked as he gently hugged Katie

"Oh that is right sorry about that Ted." Randy said

"It is okay man. I told you I would get them too you didn't I." Ted stated "Plus it gave me a chance to see Katie after all she is partly why I started seeing Laura and finally had enough courage to ask her out."

"You are most welcome Teddy. John why are you here?" Katie asked as she shook her head as two of boyfriends closest friends would do anything for her but him as well.

"Well see he is like my brother, he always has been and always will be. We will always be there for each other no matter what." John said and Randy nodded his head in agreement "Plus it give me time away from home and a chance to see you."

"Thank you John. Will the two of you please go to my place and check on it please. I don't know what all happened but I do know it was Eric he has been stalking me over the last few days. I was extra careful I let everyone know where I was at all times and who I might be with." Katie said

"Sure thing darling get some rest. Randy do you want some fresh clothes?" Ted asked

"Sure man thanks." Randy said

The two days that Katie was in the hospital she was pretty tender and talked to the police and told then what Eric had done to her in the past too, they told her they had some one looking for him now if he is to show up again don't take him out on their own let help come and the police could arrest him. Katie was finally released to head home that night and once they pulled into her driveway there was a car there she didn't know. Randy saw the plates and smiled as they were from North Carolina. Jeff saw the couple pull up and walked out of the house and smiled even more when helped Katie out of the car who hugged one of her good friends.

"Why are you here Jeff?" Katie asked

"John here told me what happened and since I am injured I decided to drive out here and see you for a few days" Jeff said and hugged Katie gently.

Randy helped Katie inside and asked her where she wanted to rest at and she said the couch was fine for now as she didn't want to go up to her room but knew she was safe with Randy but she was scared to relive it she did each time she closed her eyes. Randy could tell something was bothering Katie and sat down beside her and held her close.

"What is it baby?" Randy asked

"I thought I was gone, the entire time he was beating me I heard the song Lullaby its what made me pull through and then you were here." Katie said and laid her head against Randy's chest as he held her in his arms. "I love you Randy Orton"

"I love you too Katie Orton" Randy said quietly hoping no one heard him say that besides her.

"Take me upstairs and lay down with me please and hold me close." Katie said

"I will baby." Randy said and helped Katie stand up and they headed upstairs and Randy called down to John that they were headed to bed. And John yelled back he would check on them later as he was busy changing out all the locks on Katie's house and making sure it was well protected.

After Katie was in bed she smiled up at Randy who was laying on his side just smiling down at his wife. "Where are your rings baby?"

"In the drawer on your side of the bed honey." Katie said and smiled up at Randy who claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. "Do you think we should tell them not to bother with the locks?"

"No because I know Cena he would change them anyways. Here you go baby" Randy said as he slipped her rings back on her left hand and pressed a kiss to her hand.

Randy gently kissed Katie's lips and they both moaned into the kiss that left them wanting more. Randy didn't want to crush his wife but he did want to make love to her. Katie knew what Randy wanted as she wanted it as well. "Randy make love to me"

"I don't want to crush you baby.I want you as well." Randy said and kissed Katie again.

Randy carefully made love to his wife that night not caring who was in the house who might of heard them nothing all was right in their world. Katie felt safe and secure in Randy's arms. It wasn't long after Katie fell asleep Randy eased himself out of bed and walked down to their home office. They had talked about letting her parents know they were married as his parents knew that when he went out to help Katie get back on her feet they got married but not many people knew.

Randy sat down at their desk and flipped open his laptop and searched for her parents number. He decided that it would be better if he called. As he dialed her parents number he didn't know how this would go but they needed to know that Katie was attacked and that she was doing okay and that she was finally back on her feet.

"Hello" Kathey answered

"Kathey this is Randy Orton Katie's friend." Randy said

"I recall you yes my daughter has mentioned you quite a few times." Kathey said

"Kathey, I grew up with Katie we have been best friends for years. I just wanted to let you know that Katie was attacked by her ex boyfriend two days ago and she will be okay." Randy said

"I know she was in trouble no doubt from you. Don't contact us again." Kathey said and hung up on Randy who just sat back in the desk chair and sighed.

"You okay man?" John asked from the doorway of the office

"Her parents want nothing to do with her. I called to let them know that she was attacked but they want nothing to do with her at all." Randy said

"Randy listen to me, she has an awesome family and wonderful caring husband and someone who treats her right. Her parents haven't had much contact with her other than by phone and email's other than that nothing. You are her world , she had not only you, your parents and family. Then she has her WWE family we all care about her or we wouldnt' have come out here for nothing. We love her too just as much as we love you." John said

"How did you know we got married?" Randy asked

"I just knew, she can't keep a thing from me. Randy I can see the love you have for each other." John said "Hey I am headed to bed I am down the hall if you need anything."

"John thanks again for coming out we are happy you are here." Randy said "I am headed back to sleep myself."

Randy walked into the master bedroom and smiled at Katie who was sleeping soundly, he thought he didn't want to be away from her at all but Vince only gave him a few days off he wanted Katie to come on the road with him so she could recover and be safe at the same time. After getting back into bed and pulling Katie close she jumped when she felt hands on her and thought it was Eric all over again and started to fight against him.

"Katie its me Randy relax you are safe."

"You scared me Randy." Katie stated while she rolled to lay her head down on his chest.

"I am sorry hon. I called your parents." Randy said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"What did they have to say?" Katie asked

"Your mom blamed me for this and said not to contact them again." Randy said

"This isn't your fault Randy, it is theirs if they want to miss out on me then that is their fault not mine." Katie said and pressed a kiss to Randy's chest.

"Honey what would you think about traveling with me while you recover?" Randy asked

"I would love to. I have money save and would be okay." Katie said and smiled up at Randy

As the two slept John hadn't been able to sleep yet and walked downstairs and smiled at both Ted and Jeff who were still up and talking. John joined in them and they talked about the WWE and their families and just about everything. As the next day approached everyone but Katie and Randy were sleeping. Katie moved around and

Randy was waking up some more and smiled at Katie as she got out of bed to stretch and smiled at Randy and decided to go ahead and get cleaned up. While Katie was in the shower Randy took this time to call Vince.

"This is Vince." he said

"Vince so sorry for calling so early its Randy Orton." Randy said

"Randy I have caller ID and you called early what is going on? How is Katie?" Vince asked

"Tender and sore. Question can she join me on the road while she recovers?" Randy asked

"That is fine. How is she doing?" Vince asked

"Tender and sore right now. I have something else you need to know." Randy said

"Well son what is it?" Vince asked

"Katie and I got married a few months back when I was on my break from wrestling and rehabbing my back." Randy said

"Thank you for telling me. Are you going to stay in Phoenix or move to St Louis?" Vince asked

"We haven't even touched that subject yet Vince we will see you in a few days in St Louis" Randy said and smiled at Katie as she walked out in her bra and panties and hung up the phone.

"How is Vince?" Katie asked

"Good he approved you to travel with me. Also I have a question for you babe." Randy said

"I am glad he said it was okay for me to travel what is the question honey?" Katie asked

"You have a house here in Phoenix and I have one in St Louis what are we going to do babe?" Randy asked

"Screw it and say we move to Tampa. I don't want to be in St Louis as my parents live there and I don't want to be near them." Katie said

"We could do that babe. We could build our dream house." Randy said as he got out of

bed and wrapped his arms around Katie's waist and placed a kiss to her shoulder.

As Randy and Katie did things in town as well as contacting a security company and talked to them and they completely under stood about the privacy and put the order in a fake name and would be out that afternoon. While they were in town Katie also had a doctor's appointment. After getting shown back to a room Katie changed into the gown that was laid out and draped the sheet over her legs and smiled at Randy who walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife and held her to his chest. It wasn't long and Katie's doctor looked her over and cleared her to travel and did a well check on her and had blood drawn and told the couple to sit tight and she would be back in and told Katie to go ahead and get redressed. After waiting about 30 minutes Katie's doctor walked back in and smiled at Katie and Randy.

"Katie I have some good news for you." Dr Shelby said

"Really what is that?" Katie asked and smiled at Randy

"I drew blood and I always run a pregnancy test on my female patients and well you are pregnant I would say about 12 weeks." Dr Shelby said

"Oh really?" Katie asked

"Yes. I can do a sono and show you when you conceived as well as your due date if you would like." Dr Shelby answered

"That would be wonderful." Randy said and pressed a kiss to Katie's forehead

"Okay Katie I have to ask you to undress again only from the waist down this time so I can measure and get a sono done. I know you are going to start traveling with Randy and it is safe." Dr Shelby said

Katie nodded her head in agreement and hoped that the baby was conceived on their wedding night which was only 12 weeks ago. Soon Dr Shelby was showing the couple their baby and Katie was right she conceived on their wedding night it was Randy's baby, both were happy that they could heart the baby's heartbeat and smiled when Dr Shelby showed Randy where to find the baby and how to listen every night to their baby she was due in the fall close to Thanksgiving. It wasn't long and they were now back in the car neither wanting to talk till they were in the car as there were too many eyes and ears around.

Randy opened in the car door for his wife and helped her inside and then got in the car himself. Katie couldn't believe it she was pregnant that she was having her husband's baby and she was happy. Randy was happy as well and couldn't wait till the baby was here he also couldn't believe that the baby survived the attack.

"Randy" Katie said

"What baby?" Randy asked with a smile on his face

"We are having a baby! I am so excited" Katie said as a smile spread across her lips

"I am too baby and to think we created this baby out of love on our wedding night. Do you want to tell your parents?" Randy asked

"No I don't to be honest." Katie said

"I understand honey lets get home and see how the security system is going and talk to John and Ted as I have land between them." Randy said as he steered his truck through Phoenix.

Katie smiled at Randy and placed a hand on her stomach knowing her she wouldn't be able to hide that she was pregnant. "Randy, I think we should at least tell your parents, John, Ted, Jeff and Vince they all have the right to know."

"I agree when we get to the house we can call Vince and my parents from the car and then tell those three inside about the baby. I don't want you alone here honey Eric is till a threat and hasn't been caught yet." Randy said

"I know honey and I don't want to be away from you either. I need to call my boss and tell her I am not coming back to work." Katie said and reached over the console and kissed Randy's cheek who then turned and kissed is wife right on the lips since they were sitting at a stop sign.

It was a few days later when Katie and Randy had to fly out. Jeff said he would stay at her house and start packing. Ted and John flew out at the same time all were excited about the baby on the way. Katie quickly fell asleep after take off and Randy dozed off and on never fully falling asleep. It wasn't long and John reached over and shook Randy's shoulder and told him they were getting ready to land in the next city which happened to be St Louis. After walking off the plane and getting their bags since they were in St Louis for the week, Randy told both John and Ted that they could stay with him and Katie if that was okay with Katie who smiled at Randy and nodded her head as she was ready to crash. Randy was thankful that his dad had dropped his hummer off that morning so they had a way home.

"Not too much long honey and we will be home." Randy said as he had let John drive to his house and brushed a kiss to Katie's forehead and held her close.

Randy was right his house was about 30 minutes from the airport and Katie was in awe of his house it was huge she had seen pictures but never in person. Randy wasn't surprised to see his mom's car there as she usually had a home cooked meal waiting for him in the oven. Between the guys Katie didn't have get any of the bags as Randy, John and Ted had done it all. Katie followed Randy into the kitchen and was pulled in for a hug by Elaine.

"Its about time he brought you home honey." Elaine said

"I know Elaine. Thanks again for allowing this man to take care of me." Katie said while she hugged Elaine back.

"You are most welcome dear. Supper is ready and all. Randy dear your dad and I are headed out of town for the week we will be home for the show on Monday." Elaine said

"Katie walk out with me please"

"Sure Elaine." Katie said

As the girls walked out Elaine smiled at her daughter in law and could see the glow that Katie had and knew she was pregnant. "Sit down dear"

Katie did as she was told and smiled at Elaine. "Elaine do you talk to my mom much?"

"Oh my sweet daughter, we don't talk to your parents at all. I don't know if you knew, but we haven't talked to them in years. When Bob was still on the road your parents didn't think that we should be raising a family like that that Randy, Becky and Nathan should have their dad at home at all times. I disagreed as I raised three wonderful kids to who they are today and I did it with Bob's help. Your mom and dad were so set in their ways that Bob told them never to come back over unless they were ready to say they sorry. That day never came. You and Randy have always been friends since your childhood and we talked that we didn't want to ruin what the two of you had. Katie I love you like you were my other daughter and you are now through marriage but I thought that before then. Now when are you due with my grandbaby?" Elaine sked

"How did you know Elaine? And I knew what my parents said and did to you and Bob and I am so sorry." Katie said as she smiled at Elaine

"I can tell honey. I have three kids and I am so happy for you." Elaine said and hugged Katie gently "When is the due date and I would love to give you a baby shower."

"Close to Thanksgiving." Katie said "Thank you Elaine for baby shower."

"You are most welcome dear remember you are now famliy even more. Love you dear if you need anything let me know." Elaine said

Katie smiled at her mother in law as she watched her get into her car and then felt some arms go around her waist and laid an hand on the baby. Katie leaned back into her husband's chest and smiled as he rubbed her stomach and pressed a kiss to their forehead. The couple stood there just wrapped up in each other's arms and just enjoying each other. "Honey what sounds good for supper I don't feel like cooking."

"Chinese does, tell John and Ted they can come as well. I want to at least change my shirt." Katie said as they headed inside. Randy and Katie headed upstairs and Katie couldn't help but smile when she heard Ted tell Laura that he loved her and John groaning at the fact that he was dealing with a nasty divorce and didn't want to go home. Katie walked down to the master and changed her shirt and Randy changed into jeans and then walked down to tell both boys to join them in supper.

After eating supper the four headed back to the house to crash for the night as they were doing a house show the next night and needed sleep. Katie was changing for bed and slipped on a tank top when Randy pulled Katie to him and pressed a kiss to her small baby bump and they were both excited. That night as the couple laid in bed Katie thought about it some and wanted to sell her house as she didn't want to have anything to do with Phoenix, she had a wonderful husband that took care of her and that loved her and they were having a baby. Randy could tell that something was on Katie's mind and was about to ask what she was thinking about when she spoke up.

"Randy I want to sell my house in Phoenix, I have no use for it, I want nothing to do with Phoenix anymore and too many bad memories." Katie said while she sat up in bed.

"Very understandable honey. I will call Jeff and ask him to look up realtor's and see how he is doing in packing. I talked to a friend of mine who is a builder down in Tampa and he is more than willing to build us our dream hosue. How many bedrooms do you want baby?" Randy asked

"I was thinking about 6, that way your parents Becky and Nathan can come out to visit and some of your close friends can come and stay as well when there are shows in the area. I want a nice kitchen and a pool. What about you?" Katie asked

"I want a large kitchen, I like mine here and media room, basement that way we can have a work out room and I too would like a pool and a pool house that is where I can put my home gym." Randy said "I love you Katie"

"I love you too Randy, thank you for saving me, loving me and helping me create this baby that we are having." Katie said

"You are more than welcome honey. Come here let me hold you and we can get some sleep. You a ask Laura Ted's girlfriend tomorrow about doctors in Tampa." Randy said

All slept through the night and the next morning both Randy and Ted were up as John was still passed out to the world and Katie was looking up floor plans for a house she loved, she wanted to combine her house and Randy's house and have it a combo of both. Randy was making coffee and Ted started in on making breakfast.

"Randy I have a question for you." Ted said

"Sure man what is it?" Randy asked

"Well since we have media this week before the show on Monday here. By chance is it okay if Laura stays here as well or not?" Ted asked

"Ted she can stay. How are the two of you doing?" Randy asked "Oh we have to find floor plans now. I know Katie wants to combine what she loved out of her house to the things here that I love."

"Nice and thanks. When do you plan on breaking ground?" Ted asked

"Not for a few months. What time does Laura's plane get in?" Randy asked

"Not till 2pm then we are going to lunch." Ted said

"You can take my car if you want." Randy said

"Thanks man. Well how is Katie feeling with being pregnant and moving?" Ted asked

"Good, she wants to get away from Phoenix and I don't blame her. I am excited to become a dad." Randy said and smiled at Katie who was coming down the stairs. "Hey babe did you find anything you like?"

"No. I love this house and all. But there are a few things I want to change do you still have the floorplans?" Katie asked

"Somewhere honey and okay. Laura Ted's girlfriend is coming to stay here this week before the show with us. She is from Tampa and can tell you what doctor's are good and all." Randy said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Katie just smiled up at Randy and leaned into his chest.

Over the next few days Katie and Laura had a instant friendship and went shopping quite a bit and Kaite asked about doctor who to go to and not. Katie found Laura very nice and glad she had a new friend. Katie even thought that Laura and Ted were perfect together. While they were out shopping one afternoon Katie's cell phone rang and it was Jeff.

"Hey Jeff what is going on?" Katie asked

"Not a whole lot. I put all of your things in storage and all. Matt actually came out and helped we got everything done just a few days ago. The realtor has been through and should be calling Randy in a few days." Jeff said

"Thank you two so much." Katie said

"Anything for you." Jeff said "We will see ya in a few weeks. I am going to stay here I kept the bed in the guest room so I had a bed is that okay?"

"That is fine Jeff talk to you later and tell Matt thanks." Katie said

Over the next few weeks Katie was starting to show more and they had finally broken ground on their house in Tampa and couldn't wait! It was becoming closer to Katie's due date and it was mid September when Elaine called Katie and told her to give her a list of names that she wanted to invite to the baby shower. Their house was almost ready to move into and the nursery was completed for their little boy. Jeff had come out and painted the room and done a wonderful theme and they couldn't wait for their son to arrive. It was the day of the baby shower and it was being held over at Ted's house as their's wasn't quite ready to move in only a few more weeks and it would be done. Laura and Katie had been shopping and finally back at Ted's when her phone rang and after looking at the number she knew it was Eric and handed her phone to Randy who decided to answer it.

"Hello" Randy answered

"You can put Katie on." Eric said

"Now why in the hell would you want to talk to her?" Randy asked as he placed a hand on the baby and was kicked right way. "This is the first time you have called in about 8 months why now?"

"Because I know she is pregnant with my baby and I want contact with her and my baby." Eric said

"First of all. You wont have contact my wife who is pregnant with my son." Randy said as Katie laid her head against his shoulder and started to cry. John who was sitting next to her helped her up and pulled her to his chest while she cried.

"Wife when did you two get married?" Eric asked "I am getting a son"

"Eric listen to me, my wife is having my baby not yours." Randy said and hung up. And pulled Katie into his arms while she cried.

"I am sorry Randy." Katie said as she dried her eyes.

"You my dear have nothing to be sorry for. Eric is a psycho we will be okay. Now lets enjoy this baby shower and head out for a nice supper and then crash for the night and maybe watch a movie." Randy said

As the afternoon went on they enjoyed the baby shower and the company and soon were headed out to dinner just the two of them. That night as they relaxed at Ted's as he was on the road yet once again. Vince had been nice enough to allow Randy the time off and put him on the creative team and he was working mostly from home. Their house was finally finished and they had completely moved in when Katie went into labor four weeks away from her due date. Randy and Katie were now bonding with their son Robert Keith Orton and they were going to call him Rob. As Katie rocked her son that night to sleep she hummed a lullaby as she fed her son and Randy sat on the bed and watched over his son and wife.


End file.
